Remembering Doesn't Always Lead 2 Happiness
by happyjoyclub
Summary: Jinx was finally able to walk away. songfic. KF and Jinx. No fluff


**Hey! I am Mysteree101 and here is my new songfic one shot! It is an AU Jinx and Kid Flash SF so if u don't like, it, I will let u flame me as long as u don't mind being bedazzled to fabulosity! Also, please remember that just because it has Kid Flash and Jinx, it doesn't mean that it will be happy, hence the title. Luv Ya! I now present to you, _Remembering Doesn't Always Lead 2 Happiness! (_Italics are the lyrics.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Paula DeAnda's song, Walk Away.**

_I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me  
I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me_

Jenny was walking with her friends, Rachael and Kori, with shopping bags laughing about Garfield's latest attempt to make Rachael laugh. Jenny had long brunette colored hair with dark pink highlights and was wearing a pink tank top with blue jean shorts. Kori had her long red hair up in a high ponytail wearing a purple tee with white shorts. Rachael had shoulder length black hair with purple streaks wearing a strapless blue top and black denim shorts. Kori stopped laughing and came to an immediate halt.

"Hey Kori what's wrong?" Rachael asked, noticing Kori's hasty stop.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jenny asked.

Kori just pointed in front of us. I followed her gaze and my eyes landed on Wally West, aka the redheaded speedster and my ex-boyfriend. Only he wasn't alone, there was a tall, pretty Latino **(A/N: No offense to Latinos. I have no problems with any race and I will have multiple diversities in all my fics!)** in a white tank top with red shorts and long black hair hugging him.

Jenny didn't know what came over her next.

_I saw you with your new girl just yesterday  
And I feel that I must confess  
Even though it kills me to have to say  
I'll admit that I was impressed  
I guess I'll call it just short of affection  
Gotta command you on your selection  
Though I know I shouldn't be concerned  
In the back of my mind  
I can't help a question  
Does she rub you feet  
When you've had a long day  
Does she know that you like too  
Play PS2 till 6 in the morning  
Like I do  
_  
Jenny then felt a rush of all the emotions she felt when she was with Wally. Excitement, Lust, Happiness, …Love.

_I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)  
Walk Away, Walk Away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)_

She remembered how they would get ice ream together and no matter what he would make her smile. She missed those days. When Wally broke up with her, she felt miserable. She would constantly be by the phone, waiting for his call. It took some tough love from Rachael and, surprisingly, Kori for her to get out of that funk.

She even got a new boyfriend, but there were still times when she would secretly want him to do one of the things Wally did for her. Thankfully, those moments were rare.

_I can't forget how we used to meet  
Our life from day to day  
Hoping maybe you'll come back  
And though I tell myself not to be afraid  
To move on but it seems I can't  
But no other man has given me attention  
It ain't the same as your affection  
Though I know I should be content  
In the back of my mind  
I can't help a question  
Does he kiss me on the forehead  
Before we play  
Show up on my doorstep  
Does he call me in the middle of the day  
It's okay  
Just to say hey baby I love you  
Like you used to _

I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)  
Walk Away, Walk Away  
(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)

Walk Away, Walk Away

(I'm Gonna Remember You  
Your Gonna Remember Me)

I can't explain this feeling  
I think about it everyday  
And even though we've moved on  
It gets so hard to walk away  


Kori turned to Jenny. "You okay?"

Jenny took one last look at Wally and the girl. "Yeah. No matter what, I'll always remember him right?"

"Yeah, you should after we tee-peed his house." Rachael said. "Come on, I'm about to die from this heat."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about your sunlight problem. Good thing I didn't wear my cross necklace." Jenny said as they continued to walk on.

"Yeah, it is. After all it would burn you since it is sometimes known as a sigh of purity and we all know that you are far from that." Rachael retaliated.

"Friends, we should stop. After all, the sun is about to set and I didn't bring enough garlic to deal with both of you. So if we leave now, you can be in your coffin just as the moon is peeking over the horizon." Kori said with a smirk on her face.

"You would want us in coffins so you could spend time your lover, Richard!" Jenny said.

"Whatever! I so do not like him!"

"Uh-huh"

"Nuh-uh"

_(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me) _

Walk Away, Walk Away  
  
When they walked past Wally, he and Jenny caught each others eye but Jenny quickly looked away. '_I'll always remember you, Wally'_

_Remember You _

(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me)

(I'm gonna remember you  
You're gonna remember me) 

The End, hated it? Love it? Let me know and you will get a special treat from Moi, Mysteree101.

**Luv ya! R&R!**

**Mysteree101 ( . ) ( . )**


End file.
